


The Game

by rextexx



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Also Football, Anal Sex, Begging, Betting, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rextexx/pseuds/rextexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing wagers with Soldier is lethal. Also sexy. Mostly sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> My New years resolution is to write/draw more helmet party smut, so here we gooo (~ 0w0)~  
> Not much story in this, wrote this during a deadly boring family meeting. Shall write more plot-filled stories soon.

“ _By Rule, number fourteen is disqualified from the game.“_  
“Ya gotta be kiddin' me!“ Engineer shifts upon Soldier's lap. Legs draped over the military mans thighs, his shoulder leaning against the large torso. Minutes ago, the texan was snugly cuddled up to his beloved Soldier, but now, he was throwing his body up with a defeated bow, a loud angry sigh only to fall back against Soldier's shoulder.   
  
“Haha, I told you he'll get kicked!” Soldier smirks triumphantly.   
“Darn...” Engineer mutters. “Ya jus' too good at guessin', ain'tcha?” His hand slipped in his pocket and he draws his wallet to give Soldier the promised ten dollars. “I ain't gonna do any bets with ya ever again then.”  
“It was obvious!” Soldier points at the defeated football player leaving the field. “That pinko maggot wouldn't know how to play this game correctly if his life was depending on it!”   
  
The screen flickered a little whenever someone did rapid movements in front of it, the thing was old and actually already ready for the dumpster. But Soldier insisted on keeping it. They were lucky the base was empty today, with the rest of the team except for Scout and Demo to leave for a fancy dinner at some restaurant Spy had recommended. Soldier and Engineer declined. They would always rather choose a lazy evening of watching football and cuddles over going out and eating tasteless hundred dollar meals. And such they did.  
  
Engineer and Soldier loved to do bets while watching. It was not as if they wouldn't share their money anyway, and most of the time for nothing else but cigars, beer and other items they would use up together. But there was always a tingle of excitement in wagering over which player would make a goal, or who will be kicked from the game first. Most of the time, surprisingly, Soldier won. He may be none-too-smart, but he certainly knew fate better than Engineer apparently.

“Bet that texas gonna win t'day anyway...” Engineer mutters.  
”You wish!” Soldier jerks from his spot. “You've got your best man just disqualified, private cowboy! You have better chances to get struck by a godgiven lightning than winning today !”  
It was a lucky coincidence both the states they grew up in where in today's match. Even though Soldier may be right, Engineer had no doubt today was going to be Texas' day. They had often managed to win, even with restraints from the team.   
  
“Ya better be preparin' yourself for some dishonorable defeat, son! Needs a lil' more than a player outta the game to beat this bull.” Engineer drawled.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah!”  
“How much?”  
  
Engineer throws the Soldier glance. The midwestern has his lopsided, toothy smirk with eyes half-lidded and eyebrows furrowed showing on his weather-beaten face. There had always been something insidiously vicious about that face. Engineer knows he shouldn't further gamble with Soldier. But how could he say no to such a challenging face?  
“Twenty bucks on Texas.” Engineer grabs a few dollar bills and beat them on the table.   
“Fifty bucks on Missouri.” Soldier replies, and put his own money on the counter.   
  
Maybe, Dell deliberated, there was something inside him that wanted secretly Jane to win. He had never been good with money, usually storing it incorrectly or spending it on ridiculous stuff. There had been a time the poor fella's been sleeping in a cardboard box in the freezing cold somewhere on the streets. Then again, he wouldn't make this easy for the man who hurt his texan pride.   
  
Engineer concentrated back on the game. With alert eyes, he watches the player in red scurrying around the field, chasing after the ball that flies yards over the heads of the confused lunks. He grunts irritated as a player from the other team catches the ball and proceeds to storm to the other side of the field.   
  
He barely notices Soldier giving up on following the course of the game. His eyes are fixed on the man leaning against his sturdy form, he watches the many expressions on his face that change so quickly, each of them beautiful in their very own way; The way his lips curl, or falter, how his thin dark blonde eyebrows narrow and shoot up, those mesmerizing green eyes sparkling. He never forgets what made him fall in love with the small texan, and never did he understood what made him wait so long before he would acknowledge it. Thinking back, he had been quite a bully to him in fact. But the night they had confessed for each other, the kisses and touches they shared ...

It may have been a wrong time to feel the man in his arm becoming desirable. But as on so many other occasions he simply couldn't help it but stare. And the longer he stared, the more fantasies sprang into his head and swirled there. The texan didn't notice. He had his gambling honor to restore.  
  
“C'mon, c'mon...!” Engineer mutter under his breath. His fists clenched, his body rigid, he watches the player run after the ball, fall into a bundle of heaving angry bodies that wrestle over the ball, and then a white shirted player broke from the barricade to sprint at breakneck speed to the other side.   
“Oh nonono---” Engineer tensed up. He even fully climbed between Jane's legs now to have a more stable view at the happenings behind the screen.   
  
The player in white was chased by three red's like hounds chasing a fox that stole a chicken from the farm. And just before the texan bull's would catch up and prevent him from making the first goal, the white clothed player threw himself with the ball behind the line, accompanied by deafening cheers and exultation's by Missouri fans. Engineer groaned angrily, and slumped back against Soldier's chest.   
  
“That jus' ain't right!” he mutters. “Seems Missouri's steppin' up their game finally...”  
He notices the lack of response from the man he leans against. He moves his head around in order to get a glance at him and see what kept him from cheering together with the fans, and the dawning realization he might win this game. He sees Jane's steelblue eyes, darkened and deeply staring back into his.   
  
He recognizes that stare with ease. He knows what goes through his man's head that moment. He sees the man craning his neck in order to press his lips against his neck. The touch is familiar and for a moment Engineer thinks its nothing more than a single short exchange of tenderness, but once hands snake around his sides, he knows, there is more the Soldier wants than just a single press of lips against flesh. Engineer's notion is further confirmed as he feels Jane pushing his hips against him, rubbing himself against the man's lower back.  
  
“Well, would'cha lookit that...” Engineer whispers under his breath, a smirk forming on his face. Giving what Soldier obviously craved, he pushed back against him, carefully rocking his rear against the man's crotch. He earns a clipped gasp.   
“Ya always getting flustered watchin' sweaty men running after a ball.”  
“Only with you.” He hears Soldier whisper against his ear. Dell laughs, and craves those soft lips on his own, so he slowly turns in order to gain better body contact. Strong hands holding him in place wouldn't allow it however.  
  
“No. Stay here.” he mutters. “You enjoy the game...”  
  
Engineer didn't really understand what his lover had in mind. He feels the man's large paws kneading and massaging his sides and slipping up his chest, fingers rubbing over the others body he loved so much. Engineer does as Soldier tells him and focuses back on the screen, only halfhearted with his mind also taking notice of Jane's hand slipping beneath the hem of his shirt and pushing the garment up. A low, deep rumble leaves his throat as he feels fingers, leathery and calloused from battle and handling heavy artillery everyday, scooting over his skin that heats slowly.   
  
These hands kill people. He had seen it himself. They snap necks and rip heads off of bodies, punch and slap. But with him, they are tender and endearing, and they don't only radiate love, but bring also pleasure. Pleasure in a way only Soldier could provide. It was becoming harder to follow the course of the game on the screen while the veteran flicked his thumb against each nipple, rubbing and pinching slightly.   
  
“Holy...” Engie mutters, arching further into the Soldiers grip. Applause cheered from the tv. “Missouri scored again...” Soldier murmurs absentmindedly into Engie's shoulder. He frees Engineer from the red and black lumberjack shirt, and traces his hand up the texan's abs cushioned with an adorable little paunch, lips pressing and suckling on the man's neck and behind his ears. “It seems to me Texas Bull's are off their game.”  
“Gi-give 'em some time...” Engineer mumbles. “They've never lost a game this season. Ah'm sure they'll ---  _oh_ !”  
  
Soldier's non-busy hand had dropped lazily to the texan's crotch, giving it a squeeze and a gentle teasing stroke along the zipper.   
“Mh-hm...” he purrs against his ear, not really listening to whatever the mechanic meant to tell. He was quite sure this game was going to end with a win for Missouri. And a win for himself. With the same teasing tardiness, Soldier undid Engineer's belt buckle, and zips down the fly. He feels warmth and the slowly awakening hardness pressing into his palm even through the layers. Engineer between his legs starts panting, his hands gripping Soldier's thighs demandingly.   
  
With a lopsided grin, he dips his hand into the underwear and puts him into view, his fist around the base and then slowly and deliberately rubbing up to the tip and down the entire length again. Fulfilling moans drip from the Engineer's lips with every slow stroke.   
  
“Jane...” he groans softly. Soldier opens his eyes and watches the member in his hand starting to come to life, hardening in his grip, twitching and throbbing and move into the channel he forms with his hand. He quickens his motions, his hand slicking with his precum dripping down into the fabric of his pants and between his fingers.   
  
“Christ!” Dell hissed at the sensation flooding his body. He feels Soldier's bursts of hot breath at the back of his neck, feels his hips falling into a harder, more desperate rhythm of grinding against him, savoring the phenomenal feeling of him against himself, that part of him that was desperate to be inside him. Soldier pleasured his lover with his hand on his steelhard cock and his other stroking and massaging his body in sync, dipping lower and cupping his swollen balls.   
  
Engineer writhed and squirmed under his touches, his head lolling back and pressing against his shoulder, eyes fluttering close, jaw hanging low to emit sounds of deepest approval of whatever Jane was doing to his helpless body. Soldier gripped the rim of Dell's pants, and pushed them over his thighs and down to form a pool of clothes at his feet. He gave Engineer's tip a demanding squeeze. “  _Ah_ !” Engineer jolts in his hands. “Focus, private.” Soldier mutters. 

“Soldier, please, I can't---” he hears him beg, his naked body rocking on top of his.  
“Please _what_?” he growls in response. He wants to hear it, so badly.  
“Please...I...” Jane squeezed again. “Ahh, God, I want you, Jane...”  
“Hmm...”  
“Please, Sir.”  
Soldier chuckles deeply against his skin. “That's more like it.”  
  
His hand left Engineer's body to reach beneath him and undo his own belt, scramble out of boxers and pants. “Get outta that shirt too...” Engineer pants. Jane smirks, he loves it when Engineer becomes demanding in the heat of passion and throwing orders at the strict military man. He complies, and casts away every clothing he has on, before his mouth returns to leaving dark love-marks on the man's neck and bite gently on the soft skin of his small earshell. He rolls his hips against Engineer's once more, the tip of his manhood grazing his quivering ring of muscles teasingly, over and over again, a finger soon joining and rubbing and massaging him.  
  
“ _Hah_ , oh, oh god, Jane--!” Engineer tensed on top of Jane's lap. “Patience, Soldier.” Jane mutters. “You'll get your part soon.”  
But Engineer couldn't wait until 'soon' or 'later' or whatever Soldier had in mind, he panted and whispering pleads under his breath, growing more desperate with each inch Jane's fingers propped into him, stroking and rubbing and paying special attention to Dell's prostate.  
  
Jane loved teasing. But now Dell's desperate grinding against him made it harder to concentrate too. His hands move beneath the man's thighs and lift him against him, parting his legs a little in order to drape each over his own muscular thighs. Engineers hands frantically fumble for his jacket that was hanging loosely on the couch and roam for the familiar tube. He squeezes lube into Jane's waiting hand and waits for him to coat himself completely with liquid, the rest amount brushing against Engineer's opening, probing and preparing.   
  
“Say it again, Dell.” Jane rumbles against his ear. “One last time...”  
“Please...” Engineer moans softly. Jane grabs him by his hips and then slowly lowers him onto his length.   
  
Engineer loved how careful and tender he entered whenever they made love. How he had absorbed the skills to touch gently and sensually, knowing that it drives the smaller man crazy and spirals him into deepest feelings for him. He knows Engineer is very old fashioned that way. He sinks on his thick member, the angle making the experience all the more breathtaking, and Engineer holds tightly onto Soldier's sturdy forearms. He groans out, sitting still for a few moments, listening to Jane's grunt vibrating against his skin, and once all discomfort is subsided, he starts moving. Rolling his hips, Soldier moves his member up and down and into the Engineer. He holds tight onto his lover's hip, one hand threading up his chest and pressing his palm against the others heart.   
  
Engineer presses his head back into the Soldier's shoulder as he feels him thrusting into him slowly first and then faster, with each sound of pleasure that drips from his lips. He's rubbing against that place inside him that turn his legs into jelly and gives him flinches inside his stomach and spins his head around, and he can't stop the noises he is making. He is thick and warm inside him and he never gets tired of this glorious moments, naked and vulnerable, knowing that nobody would ever see them this way but them.   
  
Soft groans and pants fill the room, Soldier rumbles the hottest noises Engineer has ever heard against his ear as he steps up the pace. Engineer helps out now, with all the strength he still possessed, he pushes his hips up and down and meets the Soldier's rhythm, sinking as deep as possible down his lovers shaft. Soldier's lips travel up to his ear.   
  
“You deserve every medal of this world, private.” he whispers, followed by a kiss just beneath his earlobe. “You are the greatest asset to my team, private. This war would be nothing without you...”  
“Jane...” Engineer arches further into his lover's chest, his skin is hot and soft against his own.   
“You are an enrichment to our fatherland, Dell, you are the greatest thing in the history of america-- Sun Tzu himself stated the importance of Engineer's in battle...”  
  
He keeps whispering compliments and honors, here and there interrupted by a moan. This was their own way of dirty talking and god, did Dell love it. His arm cranes over his shoulder and his fingers hook behind the Soldier's neck, holding his face close to his own. He bends his face, kissing him for the first time, tongues gliding over each other. They step up the pace as Engineer blasphemes against the lord. He is wheezing loudly, his face red, sweat building and mingling with Engineer's own. Their legs tremble with the fast pace Engineer rides him. Their soft pants and moans change into loud growls and groans, drowning the moderators in the tv, drowning every other sound but their lovemaking.   
  
Engineer grabs his own neglected aching cock and starts pumping it in the rhythm Soldier thrusts into him, the sensation only being topped as Soldier's own hand replaces Dell's and rubs and caresses him. He learned where to touch and how to touch, and it payed off, every single time. Engineer cries out in pleasure, louder than Soldier would have allowed before anybody would hear them, but he couldn't care less right now.   
  
Soldier's hand holds Engineer's hip, pushing him down and lifting him off in a relentless pace, venturing deeper, harder, faster. He strikes mercilessly against the Engineer's swollen bundle of nerves and just wants more, more, wants to give and receive more, he wants him bowing his body until he would snap, he wants to make him go limp and absorb every molecule of his heated body into his own.   
“Oh, f-fuck Jane, that's it, right there, oh yes!” Engineer whines, his body pressed flush against his own. “C'mon, Dell.” Jane whispers breathlessly, tugging faster on him. “You want to let go badly, don't you?”   
  
Engineer quivers hard, biting his lip in order not to scream out. “God, you're so close.” Jane kept encouraging him, his tongue dragging over his jawline. He panted and cried out and quivered so hard, so close to snapping, heat seething inside his system – “I want to see you come, Dell. Come for me...”  
  
Engineer's body clenched as orgasm took over fiercely. His entire being jerked on top of Jane's, pulsing with each quick and hard throb that courses through his body, cum shooting into Soldier's hand and dripping down his fingers and onto the floor, accompanied by whimpers and moans dripping from Dell's lips. Even as he finishes, he doesn't stop moving, instead, speeding up now on top of Jane, making him arch into his back and groaning deeply into his skin and his teeth sinking into his shoulder. “Oh god, _Dell!_ ” His panting rises suddenly, faster, desperate, overwhelmed. And then he comes too, his scream drowned in Engineer's skin, his body quaking and filling his lover in short spasms with his release.   
  
Both tremble hard, holding onto each others bodies, catching their breath, shuddering. After a while, their respiration evens again, and they relax against each other, with Engineer still on Jane's lap, head sunken in the crook of his neck and hands rubbing over Jane's trembling thighs.  
“Woo-wee...” he panted and then chuckled. “That was some mighty fine thing, wasn't it?”  
Jane just grunts softly against his ear. Engineer knows it's Soldier's way of approving to a situation.   
  
Jane lifts his head to look back into the tv. While they were busy, neither had noticed the game had ended, with Texas winning.   
“Hah. See? Told'cha we would win...!” Dell mumbled sleepily. “Ya jus' had ta give 'em some time...” He hears the rather disappointed growl coming from Jane, and he smirks, slowly turning in his seat to face his lover. “Yknow, ya can keep ya money if ya give me another nice ride like that...” he caresses Soldiers face and sees the excited spark in the man's eyes shining once again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention i drew a lil fanart doodle for this? ( yes its nsfw): http://pre04.deviantart.net/096e/th/pre/f/2016/026/1/a/wot_by_rextexx-d9pffk4.png


End file.
